


I Do Love You

by Thenonehater



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Love is work, M/M, Other, and i love you all, and sometimes we forget, look this is fluff, sometimes.we just need to argue woth SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Thing couldn't sleep, so many thoughts, and yet they couldn't stop.





	I Do Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive!!! Criticism!!!! Is welcome!!!!

Sometimes, Thing liked to think that life would be better if he had never met Tesla. Not because he didn’t love him of course, no, Thing loved his Nikola with all his heart.

It was just… Now that he joined The Super Science Friends, him and Nikola have had even more spats. With him risking his life, and going on more and more missions, Thing couldn’t help but worry. His husband was out there nearly every day, almost  _ dying _ , and Thing could do nothing but stay in the god forsaken Clock Tower. It made his blood boil, knowing this English Prime Minister didn’t trust Thing enough to let him on missions to help his husband. That’s when the fights really started, if Thing was honest.

Thing hated that he was the one starting these fights, but the monster had his reasons. Thing knew that if he didn’t voice his opinions, that Tesla would keep fighting and not think about himself. That’s why Thing started these fights, because his sweet needed to hear the argument of it all. He knew that his sweet Niko needs to hear an argument, or he won’t get why Thing doesn’t like that he is going out on solo missions.

Thing sighed and bumped his head on the back of the couch; he felt bad about it. Why did relationships have to be so hard? Why did he have to start these fights with his sweetness? Thing couldn’t help but close all three of his eyes, not when all of the thoughts he was thinking began swirling in his head. The guilt was starting to eat him up, at this point Thing could only think about what he could do to make it up to Nikola.

That’s when Thing heard something, something shuffling around. Almost like whoever it was didn’t know how to lurk, inexperienced. Thing couldn’t help buy let a little smirk curl up on his features. He knew who it was, and Thing was trying very,  _ very hard _ not to laugh. He waited until the shuffling got closer, ever so light trying not to wake him up. Well, he wasn’t asleep, if it wasn’t for his thoughts Thing might have been sleeping.

Thing snapped open his eyes, and gave him a sinister smile to show off all his teeth just to make the child squirm a bit, “Hello Albert.”

Albert jumping back and cursing under his breath was enough to make Thing to sit up and laugh.

"What are you doing awake, kid? It's three in the morning, and the last time I checked human children shouldn't be up this late." Thing gestured with hand, "Well, all humans shouldn't be up at this time."

Thing scooted over, patting the spot next to him, “Come on son, pop a squat. Why don’t you tell me what’s got you up so late?

Thing noticed Albert fidget in place, before he realized there was no real way to get out of this. He sighed and sat down next to the larger monster next him, not even looking Thing in the face. Something that was unusual for the boy, who seemed so fixated on Thing’s eyes. This made Thing feel more worry for the boy, it was just so out of character for Albert.

Thing hesitated before speaking, “Al? What’s going on in your noggin pup?”

“Thing…. How did you know you were in love with Tesla?” Albert began to fidget with hands, “Feelings-emotions really-are getting hard for me again, and I’m having a hard time differentiating them, I guess?” Einstein did a chop motion with his hands in front of him, “I just don’t get it! They just - aren’t they all the same?! I mean happy, and love? What’s the difference anymore?”

Albert put his head in hands, groaning in frustration, while Thing could only raise his eyebrows at the boy, having flashbacks of a young Nikola. A young Nikola with too many emotions, and having feelings that Tesla thought he shouldn't have. 

It made Thing scoot up to the young boy and put a muscled arm around him. Enveloping him in a side hug, something the child seemed to appreciate as he cuddled into Thing.

“Albert, what do you mean by that you can’t tell the differences?” Thing asked wiping Alberts eyes, “Can you tell me what you meant? Or can you tell me something that can help me, help you?”

Albert wiped his nose and looked up at Thing, “It’s just, how can you tell? When I’m happy I can't stop smiling or help this fuzzy feeling over my body. Isn’t that just the same as love?” Thing could see Albert was almost on the verge of crying, “I just, is it because I’m a clone? When I say I love something, it almost feels almost  _ exactly  _ the same way.”

Albert was crying now, Thing almost didn’t know what to do, “Thing what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be normal?!”

Thing pulled Albert in a full blown hug now, rubbing his back while Albert cried it out, “Is this you were awake pup?” Thing could feel Albert nod against his chest, calming down, but still crying, “There is nothing wrong with you Al, that's  _ normal _ for humans your age.”

Albert pulled away, looking at Thing eye red and puffy, “It is?”

Thing took Albert’s face in his hand, “Of course if

is pup! You're  _ fourteen _ , these are some of the most formative and confusing years of your life.” Thing was now grabbing Albert by the shoulders now, not tight but comforting, “Look everyone was a teenager once, being a teenager is  _ hard.  _ Terrible at most! In this time of your life, you're looking for yourself and it is just hard.”

Albert was just looking at Thing now, “Have you been in this situation before Thing?”

Thing just gave Albert a smile, “Of course! If anyone hasn’t then there not even alive.” Thing then raised his eyebrows, “What brought this on Al?”

Albert ducked his head, almost in shame, but whispered, “I was, uh talking Freud…..” Albert then wiggled away from Thing, now not looking the monster in the eye, “I know you and Tesla say not to listen to him. But he brought up some, uh, good points I guess? He said I was one of a kind, and how can I compare my feelings to everyone else’s?” 

Thing’s eyes soften and pulled Albert back into a side hug, “Al, pup, you  _ are _ one of a kind. But not because your a clone, but because your a human being.”

Albert raised his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

Thing bobbed his head before answering hesitantly, “You know human. You are free to make your own decisions, that no one can stop you. You’re something amazing in yourself, and no one can tell you otherwise,” Thing gave Albert a side eyed smirk, “But if they do, you can always tell me though..”

Albert chuckled and punched Thing on the shoulder jokingly, “No,” He whined, “YOu can't do that! Hey Thing?”, Thing still giving Albert a smile, humming in acknowledgement. “Why are you on the couch? Could you not sleep either?”

Thing shimmed in his chair a bit, “Well not exactly pup, just more complex relationship things.” Thing could swear he heard the shuffling of very familiar pajamas behind the corner, “I’m sure you don’t wanna hear about it.”

But of course of the pup couldn’t let him off the hook that easy, “No, I don’t mind what’s going on?” Albert forced himself to sit up next to Thing, which in turn made Thing sit up as well, “Maybe I can help you? If your lacking in the romance department I could help!”

Thing shook his head, “Albert, while that would be nice, it won’t be that easy.” Thing could feel Albert staring, “Look when someone loves another person very much…. Sometimes, adults when we love people, just like children,” Thing made sure to add the last bit in, it always made sense for children to relate to adults, “We sometimes start arguments that get out of hand.”

Albert gave him a questioning look, “What do you mean?”

Thing let out a sigh, grabbing his hands, “What I mean is that love is work. Sometimes when you get so worried for someone, the person you love. People get worried and say things that need to be said.” Thing let out a breath, and rubbed his face, “Sometimes the things that need to be said aren’t the nicest,even if it’s the truth.” Thing made sure to look Albert in the eye, “Albert even though the truth can be hurtful or not good to hear. You always need to make sure the person you love hears it.”

“Why?” Albert gave him the most confused look Thing ever saw, “Wouldn’t that be the few things you wouldn’t want to tell them?”

Thing shook his head, “No, because it helps you both. Not only in communication, but as people.” Thing rubbed his face, “Because Albert, your helping each other become better people. Your helping each other learn, understand Albert?”

Albert nodded along, “I think? So you tell them that so you guys grow together as people?”

Thing smile at Albert, “Atta boy, exactly. Now why don’t you head back to bed? I think it’s getting a little too late for you to be awake.”

Thing could only laugh as Albert groaned and flung his head back, “Fine!”.

With that Thing watched Albert go around the corner. Thing let out a huge sigh of relief as he heard the boy’s bedroom door shut, “You wanna come out now sweetness?”

Thing turned his head, watching as his sweet Nikola came out from around the hallway corner. With a timid voice and his arms crossed across his chest, “Hey.”

“Hey, wanna sit down next me sweetness?” Thing said scooting over, as Nikola came over and sat next to him, “Well, do you wanna say anything?”

Nikola, much to Things surprise, leaned into him, “Not really, although,” Nikola grabbed Thing hands in his, giving the monster a quick peck on the cheek, “I know what you were trying to do, and I appreciate it… I know you worry.”

Thing purred and rubbing his face against Tesla spoke, “So can I come back to bed now then sweetness?”

Nikola rolled his eyes and with a smile and spoke, “I don't see why not, come on, we’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Both man and monster got up, both smiling and leaned into each other for one other kiss, before man pulled a monster to his bedroom. 


End file.
